April Fools
by MoustachingQuestions
Summary: Superman pranks Lightning Lad in celebration of April Fools. Instead of exacting revenge, the two team up with a plan to prank all of our favourite heroes on the craziest day of the year!
1. The First Victim

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I know, _technically_ it's not April Fools Day. But a fic's a fic, and who doesn't love a good prank? Especially when it's on our favourite heroes of the 31st century! There are more chapters in the works so sit tight and I'll post them as soon as I can. But for now, enjoy, leave a comment, and have a wonderful morning/day/evening/night!

* * *

 **April Fools**

It was early when it happened. Lightning Lad had just dragged himself into the kitchen for a coffee. It was just before five in the morning at Legion Headquarters, and most of the Legionnaires were sleeping soundly.

"Why do I always get the early morning monitor duty?" Lightning Lad grumbled.

"Because you lost that bet against Cosmic Boy last month." Superman answered from the breakfast bar, smiling into his coffee.

"What're you so peppy about this morning?" Lightning Lad growled. "I thought you didn't like mornings."

"I don't." Superman took a sip from his mug and continued. "But when you've lived on a farm your whole life you tend to get used to them."

Lightning Lad made a noise of acknowledgement but made no return comment, and moved to open the cupboard where the menagerie of mugs was kept, failing to see Superman returning his mug to the bar and watching him with anticipation.

He gave a startled yelp as the metal bucket that had perched above the cupboard door landed on his head, dumping the freezing contents onto his drowsy form. He cursed, throwing the bucket off and glaring at the Man of Steel, who was doubled up with laughter.

"What the sprock Clark!" He snarled, striding over to the hero and slamming his hands on the breakfast bar, making the coffee mug shudder. Superman's laughter dulled to chuckles as he spoke.

"A-April fools Garth! Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face!"

"That was _not_ funny Superman. And what're you talking about 'April Fools'?"

"Y-You've never heard of April fools?" Superman questioned. Lightning Lad gave him an annoyed look that screamed 'start explaining before I hurt you'. "You're missing out! It's something we do back in the twenty-first century. We spend the entire first day of April pranking people! You mean you guys don't have that?"

"No, but we should!" Lightning Lad smirked, his anger dissipating as he glanced up at the clock and then back to Superman. "You thinking what I'm thinking..?"

Brainy sighed. He'd been working on a _particularly_ stubborn invention for hours and he was starting to feel the pain of being hunched over a table for so long. He stood and stretched, feeling the mechanisms grind together in his lower back and shoulders as moved. The laboratory door hissed as he turned to greet his fellow scientist.

"Evening Vi," He greeted, throwing her a questioning look. "Shouldn't you be on monitor duty? If I recall you were supposed to be on-duty until twelve-until-three."

"Brainy, it's six-thirty in the morning." Vi corrected, stifling a yawn with her hand. "My shift ended hours ago." She sighed. "Did you pull another all-nighter?"

"This particular invention was being... Stubborn to put it lightly." He gestured to the mess of tools and mechanical parts scattered across the tabletop behind him.

"When did you last sleep?" Vi asked bluntly, giving the Coluan a concerned look. Brainy paused.

"...Three days ago?" He replied carefully. "Not that that fact is important, I'll rest once I finish this-"

"You'll rest now." Violet interrupted, pulling him away from the mess. "Brainy, you're working yourself to pieces again."

"Vi, as much as I appreciate your repeated concern for my well-being, I believe I know when I need to rest." Brainy snapped, yanking himself away from her.

"This isn't good for you Brainy-" Vi started.

"I know."

"-You shouldn't be pulling these all nighters-"

"I know."

"Brainy." The sudden shift in tone and yank on his arm forced him to turn, only to be faced with himself, reflected in the front of another unfinished project. Vi appeared behind him. "Look at yourself."

He looked tired. His hair was tousled and dirty, his uniform smeared with grime and his eyes lacked the bright, intelligent look they usually held. Every ache seemed to suddenly intensify. Brainy sighed.

"Does that look healthy to you?" Vi asked gently, her concerned reflection watching him for an answer.

"...No." He admitted, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Exactly. You need to rest." Vi told him as she guided him towards the laboratory door as she scrunched her nose. "And a shower."

"I know, I know." He bit back halfheartedly, pausing outside of the lab and giving the Imskan a small smile. "Don't blow anything up while I'm gone."

"I won't." Vi laughed in her signature way. "Blowing things up is your job."

Following Vi's advice, Brainy decided to venture down to one of the boys locker rooms before disappearing to his quarters. Muttering polite 'good mornings' to a few teammates as he passed, he tried his best to ignore the intensity of the morning light and the growing noise of the day. Brainy winced as he strode into the boys locker room, trying to tune out the rowdy laughter of the Legionnaire's now awake as he made his way to an open shower. He sighed at the shower door slid shut, dulling the rabble outside.

"How are they this so loud at this time in the morning?" Brainy muttered to himself as the hot water switched on, washing away the dirt and aches of mechanical and laboratory work. He hummed a random tune and sighed as the water seeped under his armor, caressing his circuits as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No more late nights..." He said quietly, grabbing the nearest bottle of shampoo. "At least until next week." He grumbled as the bottle let out a depressed noise and no shampoo.

"Seriously, why does anyone leave the empty bottles here..." He grumbled as he replaced the bottle on the shelf and called out to the busy room. "Anybody got a spare bottle of shampoo? Someone left the empty one in here." He sighed. "...Again."

"Yeah! Gimme a second and I'll pass one over!" Lightning Lad called from the neighboring block. Soon enough a bottle flew over the shower wall, and was effortlessly caught.

"Thanks Garth." Brainy called over.  
"No problem." Came the reply, along with a suppressed snicker. Brainy gave the bottle a suspicious look, but shrugged, passing off his teammates snickers as nothing important.

Lightning Lad darted out of the shower beside Brainiac 5, looking around at the others and pointing at the second bottle in his hands and then pressing a finger to his lips. The group nodded and cackled. This was going to be good.

Lightning Lad darted out of the locker room for a moment and laughed as soon as the door closed, leaning on the eagerly waiting Superman's shoulder.

"Brainy totally fell for it! I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

Superman chuckled. "Switching shampoo for hair dye. A little cliché, but it's a classic."

"He's gonna go crazy when he sees it! Come on!"

"Hold on a second Lightning Lad, " Superman grabbed his partner-in-crime's arm. "You know, as soon as Brainy sees what we did to his hair, he's gonna be after you, right? You did give him the 'shampoo' in the first place."

"It'll be worth the trip to the infirmary." Lightning Lad answered, pulling Superman into the locker room with him. "Now hurry up! I do _not_ wanna miss this."

Just as they entered a cheer erupted from the Legionnaires inside as Brainy stepped out of the shower looking very confused, and sporting very pink hair.

"Nice hair Brainy!" Nemesis Kid commented.  
"Yeah, colour really brings out your eyes!" Timberwolf chuckled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brainy questioned, scrubbing his colorful hair with a towel, staining it with remnants of dye. "I haven't done anything...with...my..."

His voice trailed off as he looked down at the towel, then darted to the mirror. His eyes and hands raked across his scalp for any trace of blonde among the sea of neon, yet he found none. The locker room grew silent, waiting for the scientists reaction.

"What..? How did...?" Brainy turned, his eyes locking on Lightning Lad and the bottle clasped in his hand . "You switched the shampoo with hair dye didn't you?"

"...April Fools?" Lightning Lad turned to Superman for backup, only to find the historic hero already flying down the hallway and the locker room erupting into a roar of laughter. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Even when he was halfway down the hallway Lightning Lad could still feel the dark look Brainy had shot him before he had escaped. He was going to regret this later.


	2. Two's Company

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Brainy was only the first victim. None shall escape the pranks of Lightning Lad and Superman. Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, leave a comment, and have a fabulous morning/day/evening/night!

Oh! And I forgot to put this last time- This is a work of fiction! I don't own these characters or the Legion of Superheroes!

* * *

Word had spread quickly about Brainiac 5 falling victim to Lightning Lad and Superman's prank. He had certainly raised a few eyebrows as he retreated back into the laboratory with a face like thunder. Many of the Legionnaires were impressed, few had managed to fool the Brainiac, but to do so with such a humorous result was certainly a treat in the repetitiveness of their routines.

" I can't believe you managed to trick Brainy like that!" Cham laughed as he and the two pranksters walked into the common room, empty besides themselves and Triplicate Girl, lounging on a couch near COMPUTO, a half empty mug on the table in front of her. "How come no one thought to prank him after he's stayed awake for so long?"

" Probably because they're afraid of how he was going to react." Superman answered, dropping down on another couch with a plate brimming with bacon, eggs, and all kinds of breakfast foods.

"But not us!" Lightning Lad said proudly as he forked a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth, clewing as he spoke. "We're fearless, right Superman?"

"Yeah," Cham snickered, stealing a slice of toast off Superman's plate, ignoring the surprised look he received. "Fearless, until Brainy decides to get revenge."

Lightning Lad scoffed, opting to perch on the armrest of the couch they had gathered on. He pointed his fork at Cham and stated. "Brainy's too chicken to get revenge. Besides, we-" He gestured the cutlery over Cham to Superman and himself. "-Are the pranking masters."

"I wouldn't count on it Lightning Lad." Triplicate Girl interrupted from a nearby couch, looking up from her holo-pad with a slight smirk. "I heard Brainy was really mad about that prank you pulled."

"He'll get over it." Lightning Lad said bluntly, polished off another pancake from the small mountain.

"And that he was gonna get his revenge."

"If he ever leaves his lab for more than five minutes."

"And that he spiked your pancakes with laxatives."

Triplicate Girl had to bite back a laugh as Lightning Lad almost choked on the pancake he was midway though demolishing. She forced herself to keep a straight face as he looked between his breakfast and her. She shrugged, feigning innocence. Lightning Lad hurriedly shoved his half-empty place onto Cham and dashed out the door, looking a little greener than usual. The group was silent for a moment, until Triplicate Girl could take it no more, and burst out laughing.

"Sparky is so gullible sometimes!" She chortled, sinking into her couch as she looked over to the boys.

"The pancakes weren't really spiked, were they?" Superman chuckled, Triplicate Girl shook her head. Cham grinned, and worked on finishing the plate his friend had almost thrown on him. The trio (quintuplet?) fell into comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Cham emptied Lightning Lad's abandoned plate and placed it on the table in front of Superman and himself, making a satisfied belch. He ignored Triplicate Girl's disgusted expression in favour of moving to grab the remote that activated a large TV holo-screen. Superman stood.

"I think I left my drink in the kitchen, I'll be back in a second." Cham nodded as the Man of Steel left, activating the holo-screen as Triplicate Girl took a final gulp of her drink. Superman spoke a polite 'good morning' to Cosmic Boy as they crossed paths in the doorway, a steaming mug clasped in his hand.

A sudden blast of noise made the two heroes squawk in surprise as the holo-screen began playing at full volume, the whole room rattling. Cosmic Boy jumped, his mug leaping into the air gracefully, dumping it's scalding contents down the leader's front. Cham slammed a button on the remote and the holo-screen shut down, the room giving a relieved sigh. Cosmic Boy scowled.

"Cham! What the sprock was that?" He demanded, hissing as the steady burn of coffee seeped into his skin through his uniform. Cham gave him a surprised look.

"I don't know! I just turned the holo-screen on and that happened!" He protested, turning to look at Cosmic Boy. Triplicate Girl stood, rubbing her head as she moved towards the door, knocking into Superman and Lightning Lad as they re-entered.

"What was that?" Superman asked, giving Cosmic Boy a concerned look. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I would be a lot better if Cham hadn't turned the holo-screen's volume all the way up. You almost gave me a sprocking heart attack!" The Legionnaire growled. Cham jumped over the couch, remote still clutched in his hand, and glared up at Cos.

"Hey! I didn't turn the volume that high! It was like that when I switched it on!"

Lightning Lad snickered, then attempted masking it with a cough. " Maybe someone left it like that last night? I know-" He racked his mind for a name. "-Brainy was in here last night, maybe he did it?"

Superman gave his friend a look as Cosmic Boy huffed, breaking his staring contest with Cham and stalked down the hallway to the laboratory, ignoring the confused looks from Legionnaires who had gathered at the scene.

Cham sighed, returning to the couch and throwing the remote on the table. The holo-screen opened again, more noise blasting out. Cham made a surprised sound, then rapidly spammed the volume button, dropping the noise to a more bearable level before switching the screen off again.

"Let's not watch TV for a while." Superman sighed, his head ringing from the assault on his eardrums. The group nodded. Triplicate Girl flopped onto an open chair, dropping her empty mug onto the table in front's surface. Instantly, a screen opened up, showing a menu for a menagerie of board games.

"We could play a few games?" She suggested, sighing at the others bored expressions. "Or not. I guess it's just us again." She stated as she split into the three, each sitting facing inwards. Purple rested her elbows on the table and looked at White, who was scanning though the seemingly endless list of games.

"They won't play because you cheat." Purple stated, savouring White's scowl.

"I do not cheat!" She protested, looking up from the screen. "I just ."

"Guys, can you keep it down?" Orange whined, resting her head in her arms on the table. "My head hurts..."

White frowned. "Sorry. Guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"You know it!" Purple grinned. "Bring up Pong.I demand a rematch."

"Oh? You think you finally got enough luck to beat me?" White challenged.

"I don't need luck," Purple stated. " _I_ have skill. Which is more than what you have."

"Yeah, enough skill to have a crushing defeat last time we played."

"Quit trash-talking and start playing already." Orange grumbled, burying her head deeper into her arms. White gave the others a confused look as a notification popped up. Superman watched them, leaning on the couch behind Cham amusedly.

"Can't load?" White questioned the screen. "What do you mean can't load?"

"It was fine earlier. Weren't we playing before monitor duty this morning?" Purple added, leaning over to White. "What does the message say?"

"It says it's a corrupted file." White told her other self, shrugging and closing the message. "Guess Pong will have to wait until Brainy fixes the file."

"How about we play Connect 4?" Purple suggested, tapping another file on the table. Again, the same message appeared.

"Ugh, seriously?" She growled, closing the message and attempting to boot up another file. And another. And another. Every file came up with the same error message. Eventually, the three re-fused and Triplicate Girl threw her hands up in defeat.

"Why does nothing ever work in this place?" She cried, standing from the table and crashing onto the couch next to Cham. "All of the game files are corrupted. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"At least you didn't almost deafen everyone." Cham grumbled. "How come I get the blame for everything?"

"Probably because Cosmic Boy thinks he's perfect." Triplicate Girl replied, fidgeting restlessly. "I bet he messed up the game files. He's always complaining about how we don't do anything."

"Probably." Cham agreed. "Must be a virus or something. Maybe Brainy can fix it?" Triplicate Girl sighed.

"Yeah right. The last time one of the game tables messed up it took him a month to fix it! Apparently it 'wasn't important enough'."

"Didn't Cosmic Boy go after Brainy?" Superman asked. "You could always ask Cos about the files, maybe he knows something about them?"

"Yeah, or you can kick his nass for breaking it." Lightning Lad added, grinning when Triplicate Girl rose from the couch and stalked down the hallway after Cosmic Boy, adamant that her games would return.

As soon as she had left, Lightning Lad grinned.

"We gotta follow them." He told Superman. "Can you imagine the look on Cos's face when Trip yells at him?"

"Don't you think that was a little mean Garth?" Superman asked, standing to face him. "I know Cosmic Boy can be a little harsh on us, but that doesn't mean he should get the blame."

"Hey, you're just as guilty as I am this time-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Cham turned around to face the two older heroes. "Cos busted the games table, right?" He frowned at the somewhat guilty look on their faces. "Wait, it wasn't you guys that broke the game table, was it?"

"What, us? There's no way I'd play any of those stupid table games." Lightning Lad scoffed, waving off Cham's accusing and moving to leave the common room.

"Sure you don't." Superman chuckled, closely following the other as they left. "Grognak the barbarian."

"Hey, I only started playing that because Saturn Girl roped me into it." Lightning Lad snapped defensively.

"Of course you did." Superman said as the common room doors slid shut, the rest of their conversation cut off from the suspicious Chameleon Boy.

"...They _so_ broke the game table."


	3. There's a Bug in my Mug!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of stuff, I've been really busy with exams and everything this last few weeks. But here's the next part! I hope you all enjoy, leave a comment and have a wonderful morning/day/evening/night!

Oh! And this is a work of fiction! I don't own the Legion of Superheroes!

Carry on!

* * *

Everyone in Legion Headquarters had heard about Chameleon Boy and Triplicate Girl being the next victims of Lightning Lad and Superman's pranking spree. It had been hard not to, with music blasting out of the common room at just past 7 in the morning. A rude awakening for even the deepest of sleepers.

Unluckily, the next two victims had already been awake when the holo-screen had repeatedly made Headquarters shake. Their conversation abruptly ended with confused looks over morning mud on the breakfast bar.

"What was that?" Vi asked as Timberwolf stood and leaned out of the kitchen door, peering down the hallway in the direction of the noise.

"Apparently someone left the TV on maximum volume." He answered, returning to his seat beside the Imskan.

"I bet it was Cham." Vi smiled. "Didn't Cosmic Boy just go into the common room?"

Her question was quickly answered when the fuming Legionnaire stormed into the kitchen, the front of his uniform stained as he practically threw his mug into the sink then left without a word. Shrinking Violet and Timberwolf looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

"I can't believe we missed that!" Vi giggled, her whole body shaking. "We should've gone to the common room with the others!"

"That's the most annoyed I've seen him since he found out that we changed the password to his trophy room." Timberwolf chuckled, wandering over to the sink to deposit his own empty mug into the rapidly-filing bowl. He turned when he heard familiar voices arguing as they entered the kitchen. "Morning guys." He greeted.

"Hey Timberwolf, " Superman answered, dropping the argument he was having with his partner-in-crime. "You guys had breakfast yet?"

"Coffee first." Vi gestured to her half empty drink. "Then breakfast. I can't function without my morning mud."  
"I don't think any of us can." Lightning Lad answered with a smirk. "Even Brainy drinks the stuff when he's pulling all nighters."

"I keep telling him not to do that," Vi murmured. "It's not good for him, android or not."

The others made various noises of agreement as they made themselves comfortable in the lavish eating space. Lightning Lad hid his grin by moving to the coffee maker while Timberwolf moved to the cereal cupboard.

"So, what'cha getting for breakfast T.?" Lightning Lad asked innocently, keeping his back turned to the lupine Legionnaire. Superman took up the empty stool beside Vi and watched the exchange in mild amusement.

"...Cereal?" The other replied suspiciously, eyeing the box of 'Space Flakes' in his hand warily. "What did you do to the food?"

"I have done anything!" Lightning Lad quickly, waving his now full cup at the accusing Legionnaire. "Why would _I_ mess with the food? Have you seen how many boxes of Space Flakes I go through?"

"He's got a point." Superman chuckled. Timberwolf snorted as he tipped the cereal into a bowl, sighing when uncooked pasta tumbled out instead of cereal.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Lightning Lad turned to retort when Violet suddenly screeched and threw her mug across the kitchen, apparently aiming at his head. The Legionnaire made a noise of surprise and ducked as one mug shattered where his head had been and the one he had just been holding shattered on the floor. They turned to stare at the petite lady, who had a look of terror on her porcelain features.

"Th-There was a spider!"

" Behind my head? Are you trying to kill me?" Lightning Lad yelled as he looked at Superman. "She's trying to kill me! "

"No, I'm not! T-There was a s-spider in my drink!" Vi defended. Her boldness dissipating as she toyed with her flight ring nervously. "Sorry Garth. I didn't mean to throw my coffee at you. I just-" She shuddered. "Spider's are scary."

Timberwolf frowned as he cleared the shards of cup and spilled coffee on the worktop. "You're scared of spiders?"

"They're creepy!" Vi argued, looking up. "They've got too many legs and really weird eyes and they give me really weird looks when I find them hiding in my room."

"I wonder why..." Lightning Lad muttered, earning a low growl from Timberwolf beside him, making him twitch and attempt to comfort the Imskan. He picked up the small creature and trapped it in his hands before moving to the breakfast bar, where Vi was quickly retreating to the door. "You sure you don't wanna say hi to Chompy?"  
"No!" Vi yelped. "Keep it away from me!"

"Say hi to Chompy Vi!" Lightning Lad laughed as he threw the creature at the woman, who shrieked in horror at the black object hurtling towards her. Until Superman lunged for it and firmly caught the beast in his palm, throwing Lightning Lad a dirty look.

"I get that we're trying to play a joke Lightning Lad, but I think that's a little far." The man of Steel told the other, looking over to a frightened Vi whose ring crackled to life before he could explain.

"Vi! Are you okay? What happened?" Brainy's voice came over the communicator, obviously worried.

"I-I'm fine Brainy," Vi's replied, her voice wobbly but clearly angry. "Superman and Lightning Lad tried to throw a spider on me."

"Geez Vi, calm down." Lightning Lad interrupted. "It's only plastic. Right Supes?"

"It's still not a nice thing to do Lightning Lad." Timberwolf growled, throwing a rag at his friend. "Clear up your coffee will you?" He carefully walked over to Vi. "You okay?"

"Okay?" Brainy snapped. "I'm pretty sure she's less than okay considering she's terrified of spiders! Do you two not know anything?"

"We said we're sorry Brainy, what else do you want us to do?" Lightning Lad called over from his position on the floor, picking up the remains of his coffee.

"How about we get you to the lab," Timberwolf said, gently guiding the distressed Legionnaire towards the door. "Would you feel better there?"  
Vi nodded, a quiet whimper escaping her throat as the two left.

Lightning Lad cursed quietly. "So she's scared of spiders, big whoop. It's not like it was a real one anyways. Girls are such scaredy-cats."

"Uh, Garth?" Superman called over the breakfast bar.

"What?"

"You know we just scared Vi."

"Yeah, so?"  
"She's gonna tell Brainy what we did."

Lightning Lad grew pale as he dumped the last of the broken mug into the trash.

"Maybe we should get out of here before he comes to pay us a visit."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Morning guys!" Triplicate Girl chirruped, making the two jump.

"Trip! Morning!" Lightning Lad yelped as he shot for the door. "Bye Trip!"

"Uh, bye?" She turned to Superman in confusion.

"It's a long story." He shrugged. "I'll tell you later."

Triplicate Girl sighed as she grabbed the abandoned box of 'Space Flakes' and an empty bowl.

"Why is there pasta in the cereal box?" She asked Superman. No reply. Triplicate Girl turned to find herself alone in the kitchen.

"Forget I asked."


End file.
